Akuma no ¿Game Kiss?
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Nio convence a las chicas de la clase negra de jugar un juego muy...peculiar. -…Explícate otra vez -Pero si es bastante fácil de entender tan solo giraremos esta botella y las personas a las que apunte tienen que besarse-dijo Nio con una sonrisa. -¡De ninguna manera hare eso! Si tan solo supieran que todos los giros estaban controlados. Capitúlo 2 gracias a su insistencia
1. Kiss!

**Hey! Holaaa, lo se lo sé. Sé que debería estar con la continuación del otro fic pero hace un tiempo fue el aniversario de Akuma no Riddle y se me vino esta idea a la mente, me puse a ver la ova de nuevo y llegue a la conclusión de que cuando las chicas del Kurogumi están juntas sin asesinato de por medio son unas loquillas! Así que teniendo en cuenta eso y el doujinshi de Pure me dieron esta idea, espero les guste. Por cuestión de fechas obviamente esto ya no es para celebrar el aniversario pero es el regalo de cumpleaños de una escritora de este fandom. Así que felicidades kali9105, espero te guste.**

-…Explícate otra vez

-Pero si es bastante fácil de entender tan solo giraremos esta botella y las personas a las que apunte tienen que besarse-dijo Nio con una sonrisa. De alguna manera había logrado convencer a todas las chicas de la clase negra para que jugaran un juego ya que se encontraba aburrida, algunas aceptaron de buena manera, otras simplemente se vieron forzadas a hacerlo, claro que si hubieran sabido que clase de juego era probablemente ninguna de ellas hubiera accedido.

-¡De ninguna manera hare eso!-gritaron a la vez Tokaku e Isuke. Para después mirarse molestas la una a la otra, provocando que la habitual sonrisa gatuna de Nio apareciera, su idea le parecía demasiado buena y divertida de ninguna forma iba a dejar que se libraran de esto.

-Azuma-san, Isuke… ¿podría ser que tienen miedo? Oh ya veo no son capaces de cumplir con este desafío es mucho para ustedes-la sonrisa gatuna de Nio había desaparecido siendo remplazada por una sonrisa de burla. Ambas chicas la miraron con molestia.

-Nio-chan dije que quería jugar pero esto es…

-Incomodo-dijo Chitaru al ver que Haru no encontraba cómo terminar su frase.

-Chitaru-san podría ser divertido, juguemos-le dijo Hitsugi mirándola tiernamente, Chitaru dudo por unos segundos, pero al final la mirada de la peli azul logro convencerla y todo lo que puedo hacer fue asentir resignada.

-Bueno en lo personal no tengo problema con esto, suena interesante-dijo Suzu con una voz tranquila, mientras que Takechi comenzaba a reír.

-Más vale que no se arrepientan de lo que pase.

-¡Bien! Ahora quiero que todas se sienten formando un círculo-al darse cuenta de que todas se estaban sentando junto a su compañera de habitación Nio protesto-incorrecto, no pueden sentarse así, necesitamos variar un poco.

Tras varios minutos en los que Nio "organizaba" el orden el que debían sentarse, la rubia sonrió y tomo su tableta electrónica entre sus manos, tras hacer algunos movimientos se sentó junto a las demás. Con una enorme sonrisa giro la botella que había en el centro, mientras todas la miraban algunas más nerviosas que otras y claro, algunas bastante molestas. Luego de varios segundos la botella se detuvo apuntando a…

-¡Shutou-san y Haruki-san! Interesante conocen las reglas-dijo Nio ampliando su sonrisa. Haruki se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Suzu, causando molestia apenas notable en cierta peli rosa y decepción en Nio, la cual suspiro negando con la cabeza-Que aburridas son las dos, bien Shutou-san has girar la botella por favor.

Suzu hizo lo que la rubia le indico, cuando la botella se detuvo apuntaba a Chitaru y Hitsugi, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran, por un lado el rostro de la peli roja estaba tan rojo como su propio cabello, mientras que Hitsugi solo se sonrojo levemente y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- _Besare a Chitaru-san_ -Con ese pensamiento su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, pero por desgracia para ella, su amada peli roja no la beso en los labios como ella esperaba, en cambio se arrodillo frente a ella y como cualquier príncipe haría tomo la mano de la menor y dio un suave beso en ella. Hitsugi a pesar de sentirse feliz también sentía una enorme decepción.

-Esperaba algo mejor, en fin Kirigaya has girar la botella por favor.

Hitsugi suspiro aun decepcionada pero hizo lo que Nio le había pedido e hizo girar la botella, pero al detenerse esta apunto a cierta chica castaña y…

-¡No! No, no, no, no ¿Enserio pretenden que bese a esta loca? No hay forma de que lo haga-dijo Shiena mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Otoya.

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dijiste loca?

-¡A ti! Y no pienso hacerlo, exijo que gires esa botella de nuevo.

-No, lo siento Kenmochi-san pero son las reglas y todas lo han hecho hasta ahora-dijo Nio sonriendo, mientras la chica de cabello purpura se acercaba a la castaña y la miraba fijamente.

-Vamos Shiena-chan no será tan malo.

-Bien, termina rápido con est...-Shiena no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Otoya se estrellaron bruscamente contra los suyos, pero eso no fue todo. Sintió la lengua de la chica peli morada invadir su boca, después de algunos segundos se separaron-Lo vez Shiena-chan no fue tan malo.

-Al fin alguien entiende, ese es el punto del juego, bien hecho Takechi-san ahora por favor, Kenmochi-san has girar la botella-Por sorpresa para todas, la castaña no reacciono, se encontraba sonrojada cubriendo sus labios con la palma de su mano, pasados unos segundos se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Creo que a alguien no le cayó bien tu beso Takechi-san-dijo Sumireko burlonamente, pero contrario a lo que se esperaban, Otoya no dijo nada, solo se retiró del lugar, probablemente detrás de Shiena.

-Bueno esas dos tienen cosas que resolver ¡así que sigamos con el juego!-dijo Nio haciendo girar la botella nuevamente, pero cuando se detuvo la rubia comenzó a reír-Isuke, es tu turno. A propósito Haruki-san esta es la segunda ocasión en la que la botella te apunta, debes besar a Isuke en los labios, obligatoriamente.

-Nio debes estar bromeando, no hay forma de que bese a esta idiota-dijo señalando a Haruki.

-Oh, Isuke-sama eso duele-dijo Haruki con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo a la peli rosa por la cintura y la beso, a pesar de sus quejas Isuke no opuso resistencia alguna. Tras varios segundos así ambas se separaron.

\- Eres mala besando-dijo Isuke con la respiración agitada.

-Lo siento Isuke-sama… _aunque te fue difícil recuperar el aliento._

-Necesitas aprender-dijo Isuke en un tono bajo de voz Haruki se confundió ante eso pero no pudo preguntar mas ya que Isuke literalmente la arrastro fuera del lugar.

-Bueno al parecer ellas también tienen asuntos que atender-dijo Nio haciendo girar la botella. Cuando esta se detuvo comenzó a reír incontrolablemente y en esta ocasión no fue la única. Sumireko también reía, por otro lado Hitsugi se notaba claramente molesta.  
-No lo hare-dijo Tokaku secamente.

-Azuma-san ¿estás diciendo que Isuke tuvo más valor que tú?-Pregunto Nio retadoramente, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la mencionada- Bien entonces Azuma-san y Namatame-san interesante, conocen las reglas y por cierto Namatame-san es la segunda vez ya sabes las reglas.

Chitaru asintió nerviosa acercándose a la chica de cabello azul mientras Tokaku se puso de pie, una vez que estuvo frente a ella ambas se miraron, Tokaku no tenía expresión alguna, pero Chitaru estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-Azuma, voy a hacerlo-dijo nerviosamente.

-Está bien.

-¡De verdad voy a hacerlo!

varios segundos no paso absolutamente nada Chitaru no se movía.

Por otro lado Hitsugi observaba la escena bastante, BASTANTE molesta pero aliviada, sabía que su amada peli roja no lo haría, no había forma de que lo hiciera. Por desgracia estaba equivocada. Por fin Chitaru se estaba a cercando a Tokaku con los ojos cerrados. De ninguna forma iba a dejar que eso pasara, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que otra persona recibiera un beso de SU Chitaru. Así que se levantó rápidamente y empujo a Tokaku, quedando ella frente a Chitaru la cual estaba confundida ante esto, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque Hitsugi se puso de puntitas y jalo las ropas de Chitaru haciendo que sus labios se tocaran. La peli roja trato de separarse, pero no podía su cuerpo se había paralizado ante ese beso.

Al separarse ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, por un lado Chitaru no se esperaba eso y por otro lado Hitsugi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía claro que no, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amada Chitaru ante eso.

-Sé que es de mala educación interrumpirlas, pero creo que deberían hablar sobre esto-dijo calmadamente Sumireko, ambas se sonrojaron, pero asintieron y se retiraron.

-No me esperaba eso de Hitsugi-chan-dijo Haru sonrojada por lo que había pasado.

-¿De verdad? Era predecible-dijo Nio burlonamente.

-En verdad si-añadió Suzu-Ichinose necesitas aprender mucho sobre la vida.

-Dejemos eso de lado, Haru-chan haz girar la botella esta vez-Haru asintió con una sonrisa e hizo girar la botella, pero cuando esta se detuvo se quedó apuntándola a ella misma y a Nio-Bien Haru-chan ven aquí-dijo Nio sonriente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Tokaku.

-Ichinose vámonos-dijo Tokaku alejándose.

-Azuma-san no seas mala persona, comparte a Haru-chan.

-Ichinose, vámonos-repitió molesta, Haru se levantó y fue rápidamente tras ella.

-Que aburridas, bueno Shutou-san, Kaminaga-san, Hanabusa-san, Banba-san solo quedan ustedes cuatro, veamos si pasa algo interesante-Nio hizo girar de nuevo la botella la cual apunto a Sumireko y Mahiru. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la segunda, en cambio Sumireko se levantó calmadamente y le dio un beso a Mahiru en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo sonrojar aún más si eso era posible, seguido de eso se desmayó, pero por suerte Sumireko la sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo. Después la tomo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-Bueno creo que eso fue demasiado para Banba-san-dijo Suzu con una ligera risa.

-Tal parece que sí-añadió Sumireko con una sonrisa.

-Kaminaga-san, Shutou-san solo faltan ustedes dos-Nio levanto la botella, ya no tenía sentido hacerla girar.

-Cierto Kouko-chan es injusto que solo tú no besaras a nadie-dijo Suzu.

-Tienes razón- Kouko se acercó a Suzu y la beso, ninguna de las que estaban en ese lugar se esperaba algo así, pasados unos segundos se separó de la chica de cabello azul-eso fue solo para ser justas con las demás.

-Kouko-chan eso…-Suzu no pudo decir más, se encontraba sonrojada y con la respiración muy agitada-creo que ya estoy vieja para esto.

-Bueno ¡con esto concluye el juego de la clase negra!-dijo Nio alegremente, las demás se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que se encontraba sola tomo la botella y la abrió a la mitad, la cual tenía adentro una especie de chip electrónico.

-Bueno esto funciono mejor de lo que creí, fue divertido. ¿Me pregunto qué harían? Si supieran que todos los giros estaban controlados. Debo hacer cosas como esta más frecuentemente.

 **Esa Nio y sus planes para divertirse. No estoy segura si en otros países conozcan este juego pero aquí en México estoy segura de que todos lo jugaron al menos una vez o si eran antisociales como yo vieron como los demás jugaban XD en fin espero les gustara, especialmente a ti Kali-chan si, XD partir de ahora te diré así.**


	2. After Kiss

**Una haciendo un bonito One-shot y ustedes pidiéndome más XD (no todos pero si la mayoría) y bueno yo los amo queridos lectores y por suerte para ustedes además de ser escritora soy una lectora obsesiva XD y odio cuando me dejan en intriga, así que he aquí la continuación de lo que paso en las habitaciones. Espero les guste.**

-Bueno esto funciono mejor de lo que creí, fue divertido. ¿Me pregunto qué harían? Si supieran que todos los giros estaban controlados. Debo hacer cosas como esta más frecuentemente. Ahora estoy ansiosa por ver el resultado de esto.

Nio se dirigió sonriente a su habitación, después de darse un baño y ponerse su ropa para dormir tomo su tableta y se recostó sobre su estómago en su cama.

-Bien vamos a ver habitación 1-Nio presiono su pantalla la habitación se encontraba vacía, así que adelanto el video hasta que vio a Tokaku entrar a la habitación, segundos después llego Haru.

-Tokaku-san ¿Por qué saliste así?-dijo acercándose a la peli azul pero esta se alejó.

-Estabas dispuesta a besar a Hashiri-susurro molesta, Haru se confundió ante eso, después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Tokaku estaba celosa! Eso la alegro, pero esa alegría desapareció unos segundos después cuando recordó algo.

-Tokaku-san iba a besar a Namatame-san Tokaku iba a replicar pero no tenía nada bueno que decir, si iba a dejar que la peli roja la besara pero eso era parte del juego ¿o no? Entonces porque le molesto el hecho de que Nio fuera a besar a su Haru. Un momento ¿su Haru? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así?-Era un juego Tokaku-san no veo porque te pones celosa cuando tú lo ibas a hacer.

¿Celos? ¿Era posible que Azuma Tokaku sintiera celos? Quería negarlo pero no encontraba ninguna otra explicación lógica. Si sintió celos de que Nio fuera a besar a Haru, por esa razón ni siquiera la dejo acercarse. Pero… ¿Haru también sintió celos de ella y Chitaru? Si ese era el caso ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

-¿Eso significa que ninguna de las dos puede besar a alguien?-pregunto Tokaku acercándose un poco a Haru.

-Supongo que no, Tokaku-san puede besar a quien ella desee hacerlo-dijo Haru sonrojada.

-Bien-Tokaku se acercó más y tomo a Haru por la cintura para después unir sus labios provocando que Haru se sonrojara aún más mientras correspondía al beso.

-Tokaku-san-dijo Haru al separarse.

-Una vez más.

-Si.

Y volvieron a besarse, toda esa escena fue observada por Nio, la cual sonreía.

-Habitación número uno termino con resultados exitosos, esa Azuma, yo no quería besar a Haru. Solo fue un pequeño truco. Bien ahora habitación número dos-nuevamente la habitación lucia vacía en su pantalla, así que adelanto el video, por desgracia lo adelanto demasiado. La imagen que tenía ahora era la de Isuke y Haruki en una posición un tanto "comprometedora" si eso no suena tan malo, si no fuera porque ambas estaban completamente desnudas con sus cuerpos completamente unidos y el audio que obtenía de dicha grabación eran únicamente gemidos. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Bien, el juego con la habitación numero dos resulto MUY exitoso. Pero solo por curiosidad quiero ver que paso antes.

Nio presiono algunos botones en su tableta hasta localizar el momento en el que ambas chicas llegaron a su habitación. Isuke fue la primera en entrar sujetando el brazo de Haruki y arrastrándola tras de sí, una vez que cerraron la puerta y llegaron a su dormitorio, Isuke libero su brazo, pero Haruki solo la miro bastante confundida.

-Isuke-sama ¿Por qué me trajiste así hasta aquí?

-Te lo dije, eres mala besando, necesitas aprender Isuke no aceptara malos besos-dijo simplemente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Haruki. La cual no protesto, no tenía razón alguna para protestar, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del beso. Al separarse Haruki sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la peli rosa.

-Entonces Isuke-sama si soy tan mala besando necesitare practicar hasta que lo haga bien, espero seas buena maestra.

-Haruki, cállate de una vez-para asegurarse de que su orden fuera obedecida Isuke volvió a unir sus labios, una y otra y otra vez, después de unos minutos de besarse las manos de la peli roja se comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de Isuke, la cual acariciaba el cuello de Haruki. Mientras más se besaban sus manos se volvían más inquietas y su ropa comenzaba a parecer sofocante. Pero como todo ser humano necesitaba aire así que tuvieron que separarse ambas se encontraban con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor en su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes Isuke-sama? Si soy mala besando de seguro hay otras cosas que hago mal, necesito que me enseñes-La peli rosa estaba por preguntar a que se refería pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Haruki le dio un breve beso en los labios, para después cargarla y recostarla sobre una de las camas de la habitación. Los labios de Haruki comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la peli rosa mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas.

-Bien esto es suficiente-dijo Nio sonrojada deteniendo el video y pasando a otro.

Suzu y Kouko regresaron a su habitación, la primera aun algo sonrojada después de lo sucedido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelinegra ¿Acaso su beso fue tan malo? ¿O es que hizo algo extraño?

-Shutou

-D-dime Kouko-chan-respondió Suzu tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Hice algo extraño? Irena-sempai me dijo que usara algo para entrenar pero creo que fue algo extraño ¿verdad?-Suzu se extrañó ante esa pregunta ¿entrenamiento para besar? Eso le despertó una enorme curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que atara el tallo de una cereza con mi boca-bien ahora entendía como es que Kouko besaba tan bien-Fue extraño ¿cierto? Lo sabía.

-No es eso Kouko-chan, es solo que hace tiempo que no besaba a nadie, había olvidado como hacerlo, fue demasiado…intenso para mí-Suzu no mentía, si había besado antes a alguien pero no había sido un beso como el que le dio la pelinegra, el de ella había sido mucho más intenso.

-¿Eso significa que has besado a otras personas?-pregunto Kouko molesta.

-Solo a una persona, pero no te preocupes Kouko-chan tu besas mucho mejor-Kouko se sonrojo ligeramente, pero seguía molesta, tenía una buena razón para estar molesta.

-Shutou…ese fue mi primer beso.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Entonces Kouko-chan tienes un talento natural para esto, lamento haber tomado tu primer beso solo por un juego tonto.

-Creí que también había sido el tuyo. Está bien, no me molesta que fueras tú-Suzu noto la molestia en la voz de Kouko, también noto el porqué de esa molestia.

-Kouko-chan, he besado a otras personas, pero si quieres a partir de ahora solo te besare a ti-dijo Suzu mientras le daba un beso a Kouko, la cual correspondió mientras asentía, no hizo falta decir nada más ese acuerdo había quedado cerrado.

-Habitación tres dio buenos resultados, aunque esto de verdad me sorprendió, en fin ahora seguimos con nuestros Romeo y Julieta.

Chitaru se encontraba sentada en el sofá evitando la mirada de Hitsugi, la cual hacia exactamente lo mismo, ninguna de las dos sabia como empezar a hablar, Nio adelanto un poco el video, cerca de dos minutos después las cosas seguían exactamente igual, pensó que no pasaría absolutamente nada hasta que por fin una de las dos se animó a decir algo.

-Lo siento Chitaru-san-susurro Hitsugi dejando a Chitaru confundida ante eso pero antes de que pudiera pensar o preguntar algo, Hitsugi hablo de nuevo-discúlpame por hacer eso, pero no podía verte besando a alguien más.

-Kirigaya…

-No podía, no lo hubiera soportado porque… yo…yo quiero a Chitaru-san-al fin Hitsugi levanto la mirada sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Por otro lado el rostro de Chitaru se tornó casi tan rojo como su cabello. Hitsugi cerró los ojos asustada, pero todo susto se disipo cuando sintió una mano tomar las suyas, abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver a su amada peli roja tomando sus manos mientras las besaba delicadamente. Esta vez no se decepciono ante ese acto, al contrario ese simple y tierno acto hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Kirigaya…yo también te quiero-Hitsugi sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Chitaru, la cual la abrazo delicadamente, y volvieron a unir sus labios.

-Habitación número cuatro…bueno este era obvio que resultaría bien-Nio levanto los hombros-Ahora, habitación número cinco, esto será interesante.

Shiena se encontraba avergonzada, recostada en su cama cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

-¡Estúpida Takechi! ¡Estúpida Hashiri! ¡Estúpido juego!-Shiena se encontraba muy, muy, muy molesta. No solo tuvo que besar a la loca de Otoya, si no que ese había sido su primer beso, peor que eso, lo que más le molestaba a la castaña ¡era que ese beso le había gustado!

-¡Shiena-chan!-grito Takechi entrando a la habitación, al no recibir respuesta se dirigió al dormitorio, sonrió al encontrar a la castaña ahí-Shiena-chan huiste a mitad del juego, tuve que seguirte-Otoya no obtuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que la molesto mucho-¡Shiena-chan, deja de ignorarme!

Le arrebato la almohada a Shiena, se colocó sobre ella y sujeto las manos de la castaña.

-Sabes Shiena-chan me estas molestando mi beso no pudo ser tan malo como para que te pongas así, Oh ya veo ¿estás tan molesta porque tome tu primer beso? Oh Shiena-chan eres tan inocente-pero no obtuvo respuesta, esperaba algún reclamo, incluso un golpe pero no llego nada-Espera… ¿de verdad fue tu primer beso?

-Supongo que ahora te vas a burlar para siempre de mi ¿o no?-miro molesta a la peli purpura sobre ella-puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, estoy acostumbrada, es ridículo.

-No en realidad, me parece algo bastante tierno Shiena-chan no tienes por qué molestarte, pero si deberías dejar de ser tan inocente.

-¿A qué te refie…-Shiena no pudo terminar la frase, porque Otoya la beso apasionadamente de nuevo. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba, así que solo disfruto de eso. Tal vez Otoya no era tan mala persona como ella creía.

-Shiena-chan te ayudare a dejar de ser tan inocente-dijo mientras acariciaba las piernas de la castaña.

O tal vez si lo era.

-Bien! Ahora solo falta habitación seis.

Al regresar a la habitación Sumireko recostó delicadamente a Mahiru sobre su cama y se dedicó a observarla. Le gustaba absolutamente todo sobre ella, su timidez, su hermoso cabello plateado, sus hermosos ojos amatistas que la estaban mirando con lujuria. Un momento… ¿lujuria?

-Sumireko ¿crees que saldrás ilesa después de lo que le hiciste a Mahiru?

-Shinya-san, no hice nada malo, no esperaba que Banba-san fuera a reaccionar de esa forma.

-Tienes razón-Shinya tomo la mano de Sumireko, atrayéndola hacia la cama en la que estaba recostada y en un rápido movimiento quedo sentada sobre la chica de cabello naranja-pero no dije que hubieras hecho algo malo, dije que no saldrías ilesa.

Shinya se apodero bruscamente de los labios de Sumireko, besándola apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Sumireko no puso ninguna resistencia…en ningún momento de la noche.

-Hanabusa-san pasara una noche agitada, je definitivamente debo hacer estas cosas más seguido-Aunque su juego resulto bastante divertido y con los resultados que ella quería Nio no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto sola.

-Nio-san te estas volviendo bastante astuta-Nio levanto la mirada para encontrarse a Meichi Yuri recargada en el marco de su puerta mirándola-pero sabes que no debes tomar aparatos de Myojo para este tipo de juegos, tomaste un microchip programable que reconoce identidades y lo usaste para un juego, creo que mereces un castigo-Meichi se acercó y Nio sonrió, no le molestaba recibir el tipo de castigo que Meichi planeaba darle.

 **Nio alfin tendrá yuri con** **Yuri** **! Ok sha XD estas chicas de la clase negra son un desmadre XD en fin. Este One-shot convertido en Two-Shot ha llegado a su fin! Espero les gustara ya saben que sus comentarios, jitomatazos y ladrillazos son bien recibidos.**

 **Es todo por ahora ¡nos leemos en otra historia pronto!**


End file.
